


Dance Free!

by Megane



Series: I Only Dance... [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Competition, Dancing, Flashbacks, Friendship, Humour, Idol AU, Idols, Minor Original Character(s), More characters to be added, Nervousness, Online Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rehearsals, Training, auditions, dance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto are popular dancers online. Makoto had the urge to audition for a legitimate company, and Haruka wanted to support him. Upon joining Iwatobi Studios, their days became more and more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Dance Free! is back. Even though _I_ don't even remember when it had left. Chapters 1 - 10 will be slowly updated and reuploaded. I'm going to try, try, try to stay organised with this.

Hip-hop music filled the practice room, reverberating off the walls. Two dancers stood stationary as they waited for their cue. Haruka stood facing the mirrors, and Makoto stood to his left, facing the back wall. Haru had a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. He pressed his palm to his friend’s shoulder, and they glanced over to each other. Haru was still apprehensive about this whole thing, but when he saw Makoto’s small smile, Haru relaxed slightly. There was no use being sour or upset about it now. They were already in the building, in the room, away from home. Might as well go along with the plan.

The singing started. The vocalisations kicked off the heavy bass. Haru squeezed Makoto’s shoulder, and the two moved in tandem. Haru pushed forward, and Makoto started leaning backwards. They moved as if in slow motion. Makoto started to lift up his left leg as he went down. Just as Haruka started to bend over, he brought up his right leg to his side and slowly started to turn until he was staring at the ceiling. He kept his hand on Makoto’s shoulder and rested his head on the other male’s stomach. A heavy hand cupped his tricep and tensed tightly. Haru was used to it by now. He didn’t even flinch. When the singer’s voice quieted and the beat dropped, the two were balanced perfectly, slight trembling aside. Makoto let out an impressed “Wooow”, and Haru felt better about his choices.

As they practiced, Makoto let go of Haru’s arm and dropped to the ground. Haru anticipated the drop and caught his fall with both hands. Both dancers kicked up their right legs (Haru could feel the pressure of Makoto’s thigh against his head), and they jumped up to their feet. They spun apart and stopped facing the wall length mirrors. They flexed their arms outward until their arms came straight out at their sides. They flicked their heads up and lifted their outside arms to flex their biceps. Haru felt himself pouting and turned his head away, transitioning to the next dance move.

They had practiced the routine for about three months now. Makoto was adamant about trying out, and even though Haru himself had no interest, he wanted to be supportive. He figured there would be some way to drop out later. If there wasn’t, then he guessed they were just really in it together – start to finish.

Haru tilted his head to the left and tilted his shoulders down, repeating the motions until his body was leaning completely to the side. He turned and dove into a somersault. Makoto jumped over him and landed with his feet apart. The sound never failed to echo through Haru’s chest, even with the music playing. He jolted slightly and transitioned into his place at Makoto’s side. He reached up a hand, tucking a hair behind his ear. He was staring down at the ground and was too deep in his thoughts to notice that Makoto had done the same thing on the same ear. It was a strange coincidence.

Makoto was already on the next few steps. He placed his hands on his hips and looked over his shoulder, as the dance demanded, when he noticed that Haru was still in place. The taller male blinked, and his posture relaxed. “Haru?” he asked, voice being swallowed by the recorded singer and the deafening music. Haru didn’t lift his gaze. Makoto turned away and walked to go turn off the music. The silence was a stark contrast to the thumping rhythm a few seconds prior.

            Makoto half-jogged back over to his friend. “Haru. Are you alright?”

            Then came the noncommittal grunt.

            The taller male placed a hand on his hip. “You can talk to me, y’know.”

Haruka stood silently for a moment and wondered if he was just overthinking things. He liked to dance, and he wanted to support his friend. That being said, he suddenly felt out of place. He didn’t like the feeling at all. Haru looked up to his friend and then shook his head slowly. Maybe he’d bring it up another time. Makoto sighed, and, after a few seconds, pulled on a smile.

            “Here. Come sit down. I want to show you a few moves.”

Haru’s posture relaxed then. The black haired male nodded his head and headed over to the row of chairs. Makoto moved back to the boombox. As he filtered through the songs, there was a knock at the door. The two males looked up just as the door opened. Makoto’s gaze lowered to Haru before going back up to the newcomer with a big bookbag. They couldn’t see the newcomer’s face. They tried to see, but the thick wide brimmed hat blocked their view. Haru glanced over to the mirror to try and catch the other’s face, but no good. The hat was blocking that too.

Whoever it was, they were sharp, but it was a little, ah…

Uncomfortable...

Makoto came to stand at his friend’s side. The two of them exchanged a look. The visitor touched the postures, letting out a soft “Oooh” every now and again. Makoto lifted up a hand as though wanting to reach out towards the unknown person.

            “Uhm…”

That’s when the newcomer spun around and startled the other two. Haru blinked and sat up straighter, recognizing the newly revealed face. Makoto’s eyes widened, his arms pressing tighter to his body.

            “Nagisa?!” their voices worked in shocked unison.

The blond posed instantly. He reached up to grasp the edge of his hat between his thumb and index finger. He grinned to the older males.

            “Need another member~?”


	2. How It All Began

Haruka and Makoto were childhood friends. Communication never strayed between them, and how could it when they lived down the stairs and around the corner from each other? They grew up sharing many experiences and discovering new interests. Eventually, their conjoined path led them to numerous online communities for dancing. And, to many adults’ surprise, the two developed quite the reputation. What was probably most surprising was the fact that Haruka Nanase liked to _dance_.

Everyone knew him as a swimmer. It was something that he was very good at, and people commended him for it. Makoto wasn’t bad himself, but Haruka always looked so natural, so at _peace_. If he told anyone that he was going to go pro, he would have throngs of supporters. But when they found out that his primary hobby was dancing, that was always the kicker. No one ever criticised his choices. In fact, many commended him for being so health conscious with his choice in hobbies (even though, that was never really his focus). It was always just shocking! Haru learned to shrug off their surprise after a while. He never denied it once they found out but even he knew how strange it was for someone as low impact as him to be as demanding a dancer as he was. Makoto Tachibana’s dancing fever was less of a shock for people, in theory anyway. He usually stunned people with his ferocity and dancing precision. Together, they were a remarkable dancing duo—or so the comments on their video channel have said.

Online, Makoto went by “Wolf”. It was an elementary decision made on his part, though the origin of the name had not been disclosed. Haru himself doesn’t know why Makoto chose that name, even though he asked. Once. And very briefly. Haru, of course, just went by “Haru”. He felt no need for fancy names, and more to the point, he couldn’t think of one.

The two had their own separate channels, though they usually posted similar content considering they spent a lot of time together. They both posted solo dance practices and outtakes. Makoto posted more vlogs though, and eventually dragged Haru into the practice every now and again. Haru found purchase in posting about his new culinary adventures, most of which had mackerel as a primary focus. Though their content was almost the same in many respects, their editing styles were different—and sometimes Haru would surprise his audience with post commentary or end vlogs. Things he never did before but Makoto was a bad influence.

They became known in their growing circle of dancing acquaintances and even collaborated with other movers. Someone started the cutesy name of “Wolfaru” in regards to the two of them, and unfortunately, it stuck. It spread to become an unofficial team name. Makoto addressed it in his vlogs, saying that he found it witty on two fronts, but neither openly protested it. It made them feel more connected to those who watched their videos in some strange way.

It proceeded like that for a number of years. Years and years of uploading videos, of taking some down and reediting them, of getting to know people and travelling around (when they had the time between studies). At one point during all of this, Makoto acquired a guitar. It showed up in a few more of his personal videos. He didn’t learn to play it; he just strummed it every now and again.

            “Why’d you get a guitar?” Haru questioned, reading a small book open in his left hand.

            “It was a gift from my mother,” Makoto replied, smiling warmly to the instrument. “She said it helps with dexterity, and that she’s always wanted one of us to play guitar.”

            “‘One of us’?” Haru side glanced to the taller dancer.

Makoto chuckled and came to sit down on the couch on the opposite end from Haru. The black haired male was still reading, unaffected by the weight shift on the furniture. Makoto strummed the guitar, aimlessly thrumming chords. He never did continue with his story, but Haru let it pass. Makoto’s left hand kept the guitar supported but otherwise offered nothing musically. He hummed softly. Haru side glanced to his friend, watching him idly. It seemed so natural. If Makoto actually learned to play the darn thing… Haru closed his eyes briefly and sighed through his nose. A smile curved his lips ever so slightly, but as with many of his newer facial expressions, it was fleeting.

Haru continued to read for a bit, flipping slowly through the pages even though he could read as twice as fast as he currently was. The book was nice though pompously named:  _“_ _The Loyals and The Royals”_. The front cover was simple but faded. He could still just barely make out the gondola watermarked on it. While Haru enjoyed his literature, Makoto continued strumming his guitar. He managed to change the tune noticeably and began softly singing a song. Ah, Haru knew this one. He hummed along, starting an idle duet with his friend.

Haru leaned his head back, let the book rest against his abdomen, and closed his eyes. He could feel himself singing after a while. It was low and half-hearted, but he was still participating. There was a pause before the music picked up again. Haru figured it was purposeful. He turned his head away, humming now. Makoto’s own low tone followed him shortly after. The two continued singing again in their low, contented voices. Makoto’s weight leaned a bit towards his left. Haru sat up a bit and let his head lean forward. He tapped his book idly, adding a soft rhythm into the mix. Makoto’s dexterous fingers gave a final strum just as they finished the song. Haru opened his eyes, and Makoto adjusted himself.

            “That was nice, Haru.”

            Haru hummed. “Makoto, did you—”

He shifted his gaze a bit, noticing something else in Makoto’s possession. The silence was profound though brief as always. Makoto was fighting down a smile; even still, it was threatening to spread rapidly any second now.

            “Were you  _recording_?”

            Makoto laughed then and nodded his head, bringing his half-curled right hand to his mouth. “Uh-huh.”

Haru opened his mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately. Makoto watched his friend turn his head away quickly. Haru wasn’t easy to embarrass, but catching him singing was definitely a way. Makoto cooed out “Oooh, Haru…”, but he was too delighted in the other dancer’s reaction. He lifted his camera a bit and waved good-bye to his soon-to-be audience. Haru glanced over to the camera just as Makoto stopped recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might start updating this regularly Mondays and Thursdays when I can. I'm gonna try to be busy tomorrow, so I'm putting this up early so I don't forget~


	3. A Splash of Colour

The blond onscreen swung his arms back as he leaned forward and rocked onto his heels. The toes of his boots lifted up off the ground, making his action appear rather dangerous. He, of course, made it look effortless. He stood straighter and brought his hands together. He repeated the action a couple of more times while a girl stood beside him, mirroring his actions. They looked to each other. Nagisa’s lips moved wordlessly. The girl laughed and nodded. After a full set of rocking, they stood up and faced each other. They threw up their arms and high fived, which signaled a change into a lively dance. Nagisa’s smile couldn’t be deterred. Midway through, he did a stage pause and threw his head back, flicking his arms and letting them flop at his sides. His partner stopped and tipped her body forward, looking at Nagisa. She stepped closer cautiously, each movement appropriately matching the song. Nagisa turned his head away. He stomped and crossed his arms, pouting as he rebuffed his partner. She jumped slightly, bringing a hand up to her mouth. She lowered it and pouted, moving around to the blond’s right side. He turned his head towards the camera, still pouting. She quickly jogged around to his front, moving back into her former position. She soon gave up and moved back into her starting place. That’s when Nagisa smiled and leaned over to poke her. She looked at him; he winked and tipped his hat. He bowed forward slightly, and the two continued about their dance.

Both Haruka and Makoto watched the video on the younger male’s laptop. Nagisa sat behind the computer, elbows on his knees as he hummed along with the song. Sometimes he would close his eyes and pantomime the movements. Midway through, Haru leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He continued to watch the video quietly.

            “This dancing is definitely like you,” he noted.

            Nagisa’s smile broadened slightly, turning his attention to the brunet. “Think so~?”

Haru nodded his head. Makoto sat back as well.

            “It really is. You do this type of style a lot?” The taller asked.

            “Usually when I’m with other people—though I prefer the covers of cyber idols to the actual programs.” He reached his arms out and spun the laptop around.

            “So you dance in groups…?”

            “Sometimes!” Nagisa tipped his head to the side. “I prefer dancing with just one other person, but I’ve a lot of solo dances. Speaking of other dancers…” He hummed as he went through his videos. “Do you know PINK-chan?”

The two shook their heads. Nagisa waved out his right hand.

            “Well, there’s a dancer known as PINK-chan, and I dance with them a lot.” He brought his hand back, typing the song name into the URL bar since it wasn’t on his channel. “Anyway, we’ve known each other for a while. Our duo name is IN COLOR.”

He turned the laptop back around as an autotuned guitar started to play. The other two dancers stared at a person dawned in pastel lolita style. “PINK-chan” lifted up a hand, adjusting the equally pastel pink and blue mask. Nagisa stood to the left of the screen—as usual. His own combination of yellow, orange, and pink made of an interesting yet colourful combination. Ten seconds in, the duo’s name popped up: “N-CULR”. Makoto smiled and raised his brows high into his hairline. He didn’t make a comment. Haru let out a thoughtful noise. The respective names of the dancers appeared in front of them. Nagisa made a heart for the camera just as the music suddenly and vivaciously started up.

Nagisa was quick on his feet. That was his specialty, it looked like. He could take complex footwork and make it look so simple. He laughed on screen; PINK-chan reached over and grabbed the blond’s hand. They both separated as a piano softly entered, filling in the brief silence. Haru let out a soft “Ooh…”, and that filled Nagisa with quiet pride. He crossed his arms atop his knees and rested his chin on his forearms. He smiled broadly, resting his cheek against his arms.

            “Nagisa, this is  _amazing_ ,” Makoto raised his head after a long while.

            The blond grinned and pressed his face against his arms. He blinked up at his friend, asking in a muffled voice, “You think so?”

            “I’m surprised I haven’t watched more of your videos before.” Makoto chuckled bashfully and ran his fingers through his hair, briefly glancing at the laptop again. “Do you still keep in contact with your friend?”

            “Mhm!” Nagisa lifted his head suddenly and nodded once. “We mail each other back and forth.” He sighed. “If it weren’t for PINK-chan, I probably wouldn’t have been scouted…”

            “Aah, so that’s what brings you here?” Makoto leaned back onto his hands, stretching out his right leg.

            The blond nodded again. “Wanted me as a backup dancer!”

            Makoto looked to Haru and nodded gently. “Same thing happened to us, more or less.”

            Nagisa leaned forward and pressed his hands together, fingers splayed out. “Aah, that’s great!”

            “One thing, though…”

Makoto and Nagisa looked to Haru, who finally decided to speak. Haru looked to the smaller male.

            “You mentioned something about a new member, earlier?”

            “Oh! Right!” Nagisa winked, shrugging up a shoulder. “I’m going to be joining your group!”

Makoto and Haru let out a noise of surprise.

            Nagisa lowered a hand slightly. “Hmm? They didn’t tell you?”

            “Ah… N-no, not really.” Makoto looked to Haru, who shook his head.

            “When they called me from practice, they informed me that your group would be expanding a bit more.”

            Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess that makes sense why they gave us this current dance.”

            Nagisa sat up a bit, humming curiously. “What is it?”

            Makoto stood up. “Here. I’ll show you. The artist is called…”

Haru drifted out of the conversation. Soon, the music pulsed and reverberated through the empty room again. He rewound the video, watching both PINK-chan and Nagisa onscreen. As the two went back and forth, Haru noticed that Nagisa laughed a lot more and that the two had perfect transitions, even when the blond was mid-giggle. When the video was over, he switched back to the previous video Nagisa had shown. Haru heard an excited “Oh! I can do that part!” and flicked his gaze up only briefly. Makoto was standing off to the side, hands on his hips and watching Nagisa imitate the steps.

            “Okay, let me show you the whole choreography.”

            “Nn!” came the enthused reply.

The music restarted at a lower volume, and Haru’s attention returned to the computer screen. He wasn’t sure if this was a permanent change or not, but he wasn’t particularly bothered. Nagisa brought his hat over his face before taking a few dramatic steps backwards.

            “Aaaah, this doesn’t flow well!” The blond complained. He adjusted his hat. “Here, let’s try this!”

Haru smiled a little bit and sighed. Alright, there might be a bit of an energetic clash, but as long as they were all on the same page, it wouldn’t be that bad.


	4. Concentrated Power of Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Nagisa centered chapters never hurt anybody. S' been a little difficult to stick to the update schedule, but thankfully, it's not too hard to get back into it. The chapter dates aren't cooperating with me, so I keep having to set them manually. (It keeps going back to Sept. 14th. No……)

            Nagisa placed his hands on the floor. “So, who’s our manager?”

            Makoto perked his head up, looking to the blond. “Well… She was in a girl’s group that disbanded recently.”

            Nagisa tipped his head and hummed curiously.

            “Kou, from PROMISING…” Haru quietly added, staring into his bento. He popped another sushi roll into his mouth.

            “Huh!?” Nagisa looked over to his dark haired companion. He leaned closer to Haru. “Seriously?”

            Makoto, coming to his friend’s rescue, nodded his head with a slight laugh. “She’s been in training for about three years now, so she knows the ropes. She comes by when she gets a chance or if we really need her.” Makoto turned to his messenger bag and reached inside.

            “Aaah, that’s really helpful!” Nagisa smiled wide. “A real idol helping us.”

The blond reached to grab his bento, drawing it up into his lap. Makoto pulled out a few stapled sheets of paper, which were highlighted and scribbled on with both coloured pens and pencils. Nagisa leaned forward interestedly as Makoto described the schedules between dancers and idols. The blond followed along mostly, humming softly every now and again. Nagisa asked questions about the schedules, which Makoto gladly answered. The papers were stuffed away after a time, and Makoto finally decided to feed himself. Haru had, by that time, finished with his lunch and was absently sipping his drink. He checked his watch after a while and lowered his bottle slightly.

            “Makoto...”

            “Hm?” The taller male turned his attention.

            Haru lifted his wrist, showing off his watch.

            “Ah. Right. Ready, Nagisa?”

            “Nn!”

Haru cleaned up his space leisurely and stood up as the other two finished up their bentos. Nagisa and Makoto cleaned up and scooped up their drinks; they all cleared the space before starting. Haru and Nagisa took their positions; Makoto went to set up the music. He played the last fifteen seconds of a lead in track. Haru stretched his arms and legs as the music played. Nagisa posed at himself, and Makoto watched with a smile on his face. As the music faded, they took their positions standing side-by-side. Nagisa reached up and held the brim of his hat. Makoto placed a hand on his neck, and Haru stood there, staring blankly at the floor. When the familiar music blasted, Nagisa groaned.

            “I really don’t like this song...” He muttered, tilting his head to the side, fingers of his other hand drumming on his waist.

            Makoto laughed gently. “It can be a bit, ah, repetitive.”

            The blond opened one eye, looking to his friend. “And that says a lot for us, doesn’t it!”

Makoto smiled warmly before they all jutted their arms forward. Nagisa watched their reflections excitedly. He fought to keep his feet planted on the floor, but he always got excited whenever he danced. Having great company just made it easier for him to enjoy dances, especially with songs he wasn’t fond of. They all moved a foot to the right, turning it in that direction. Their right hands came down. Makoto touched Haru on the knee, and Haru, Nagisa. Nagisa let his hand dangle in the empty space, play pouting that there was no one beside him. They slid to the right, standing straight up once again. The beginning choreography had been modified heavily, but it made it so much easier for them to transition into the rest of the dance. Unfortunately, this was only part one of their changes. They still had to test their other openers and vote on which one they liked best.

Makoto thought of this with a sigh, turning so his back was to the mirror. He felt Nagisa’s smaller form press against his back. Their arms went out at the same time then right down, left up. They reached back with their left arms, the back of their hands resting against the other dancer’s body, and turned around. With Makoto in the lead, he waited a few beats before he and Nagisa jumped, spreading their legs wider. Haru slid through the gap. The other two dancers separated once he had cleared. Makoto reached up to brush his hair away from his forehead. When he glanced up into the mirror, he noticed that Nagisa had a bright smile on his face.

They practiced for hours. Haru, at one point, had pulled off his shirt to wipe the sweat from his head. The shirt sat discarded on the floor, out of the way. Haru stretched his arms in front of him. He leaned forward and placed his hands on his thighs, staring at his companions in the wall mirror. Nagisa fanned himself with his hat, panting softly. Makoto stood near the boombox, drinking from his sports bottle.

            “Maaakotooo...” Nagisa whined, dragging out his friend’s name. “C’mon… Let’s finish this last set so we can go home.”

            The taller male set his bottle down on the half wall. “Sorry, sorry. Got a little distracted.”

Haru stood up when Makoto set the music accordingly. The three of them took their positions yet again. Nagisa swept his hat onto his head again. They repeated their routine, only with significantly less energy. Nagisa sometimes changed up the footwork to keep himself entertained. Makoto noticed and made more dramatic movements, adding some of his old flare as well. Haru watched the two but ultimately didn’t contribute. The atmosphere started to lighten as they took the practice less seriously. Partially because they were all tired anyway. They had been practicing for hours anyway. They deserved to have their own fun.

Midway through, Haru lazily walked back into his spot instead of making a smooth transition. He tipped his head left and right, letting his arms swing at his sides as he did. They danced with as much energy was still granted to them and sighed in relief when the dancing was done. Haru crouched down and placed his hands on his knees. Makoto took a lazy few steps back, throwing up his hands in front of himself. Nagisa brought his arms out at his sides and spun around before falling onto his butt. He kicked up his feet and let them fall back down. The doors slid open as Makoto went to turn off the music.

            “Over already?” asked a curious voice.

The three males turned their attention to the female who walked in. Haru made a noise in the positive before he stood up to get his energy drink.

            “Aah, Kou. It’s good to see you around.” Makoto motioned to the blond. “Heard about our new member?”

She turned slightly and examined the new dancer closely. Nagisa sat up, getting ready to introduce himself. Just as he did, he noticed Makoto shaking his head slightly in the corner of his eye. Nagisa closed his mouth and instead just smiled. Kou made her way closer. She extended out her hand and helped pull him up. Her eyes went down to their connected hands, watching Nagisa’s muscle contract as he brought himself upward. She let go of his hand, and he brushed off his backside once upright.

            “Care to dance a little?” she asked, bringing her hands behind her back. She shrugged up one shoulder and tilted her head. “Unless you’re too tired, of course.”

            Nagisa shook his head and adjusted his hat. “I’m fine; I’m fine. I can dance for a little bit.”

She pressed her hands together and nodded then. She walked over towards the boombox but then caught sight of the laptop on the floor. She pointed to it.

            “Whose is this?”

Nagisa lifted up his hand and waved it a little. Makoto pointed to the blond behind her, and she turned slightly.

            “Is it okay if I use this?”

            Nagisa nodded his head, rocking back and forth onto his heels. “Go for it.”

Kou knelt down and opened the laptop. The screen froze briefly before turning milky, translucent white. When it loaded normally, she flicked her gaze up to a couple of the other tabs. Nagisa watched her curiously, turning his head towards Makoto for any hints. He wasn’t looking. He stood with his arms crossed, watching the young idol tap away. She tapped at the touchpad, pulling up a new title, and turned the laptop away. She stood and asked for Makoto to press play once they were ready. He moved to pick up the laptop and sat down in one of the chairs with it in his lap. Haru came to join him, choosing to lean against the wall.

Kou assumed her position, facing to the right with her arms out in front of her. She stuck her left leg out, balancing her foot on the heel. Nagisa stared for a moment and then mirrored her image. He glanced over to Kou in the mirror. She, at first, paid him no mind but then looked to their reflections and gave a knowing smile. The music swelled suddenly and kicked off in a bubbly, shoujoesque fashion. Haru watched the blond’s face in the mirror. Makoto laced his fingers together and rest his hands on his stomach. As the music continued, Nagisa groaned loudly, letting his head lean back. He placed his hands over his face, trying to quell his smile. Makoto chuckled, and Kou let her hands swing limply at her sides.

            “Sorry! Sorry!” Nagisa quickly apologised. He looked to Makoto, to Kou, and then back again. “Makoto, can you start the song over again, please?”

Makoto made a noise in the affirmative, reaching forward to reset the song.Nagisa pressed his hands together, bowing repeated as he started backing away. “Sorry. Sorry...” He moved back into his position, and Kou reassumed hers.

            “Ready?” she teased.

            Nagisa looked more determined that usual. He nodded his head once. “Nn!”


End file.
